


The Book of Gesetze

by GodKingReiss



Series: The Saga of the Eldians [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodKingReiss/pseuds/GodKingReiss
Summary: The Book of Gesetze, one of the many books of The Saga of the Eldians, the holy book of the Eldian Empire. This short book lists the first laws and customs decreed by King Wilhelm Fritz, husband and successor to Lady Ymir.





	The Book of Gesetze

* * *

 

**The King Comes to the Temple**

_**1**_ And it came to pass in the days of King Wilhelm that the King ventured into the Temple of the LORD in the midst of Siegfried, and with him were his daughters Sheena, Rose, and Maria also, and the Nine Titans who would rule over the nine tribes of Eldia.

2 And the people of Eldia gathered near the Temple of Siegfried and within it.

**The King Addresses Eldia**

3 And the King said unto them, Ye have become a mighty people, and I love ye as Our Lady loved ye in life, and our love is with ye always.

4 And now that the time of Our Lady has passed, ye must govern yourselves as a nation, for ye are no longer a wandering folk.

5 Hear ye now the decrees which the LORD hath bestowed upon me. Ye have served the LORD well and faithfully, and for this your inheritance shall be the ends of the earth, and it shall be called Eldia.

**The Building of the Temples**

6 Now as ye venture upon the face of the earth and build for yourselves new cities, ye shall in the center of the city build a temple, and it shall be of like fashion to the Temple of Siegfried.

7 Now the temple of the LORD shall be built in a ring, and it shall be fifty meters across at its base, and its roof shall be fifty meters above the floor, and the roof of the temple shall be domed.

8 And the temple shall be upheld by eight pillars at its edge and one pillar in its midst, and the eight pillars shall be five meters in diameter, and the center pillar shall be ten meters in diameter.

9 Now the building of the temples shall be the duty of the Founding Titan and the War Hammer Titan, for our flesh may harden like stone or glass and take shape to our will.

10 And the dimensions of the temples shall be put into writing that we shall commit its designs to our hearts, and there shall be no flaw in the temples of the LORD.

**Settling New Lands**

11 And the King said unto them, When ye set forth into the world to settle new lands, ye must go as one tribe unmingling with any other, and with ye must go the inheritor of the Titan of your tribe, and with ye also must go the most faithful who shall receive the LORD’s power which is within the inheritor.

12 And if ye go into new lands with another tribe or as many tribes, each tribe shall bring with them their inheritor and their most faithful.

13 Now when ye seek out land upon which ye shall build your cites, ye shall settle near to clear waters from which ye may drink and nourish your crops and your livestock. And if ye settle your cities in a land without water, ye must settle within one day’s ride as the horse runs from the nearest city of your kin.

14 And ye shall be most blessed who set your cities upon the high hills where your eyes see far, and thus shall the LORD’s will be swift in Eldia.

**Settlers’ Livestock**

15 Now of the livestock which ye keep in your pastures there shall be sheep, that ye might make for yourselves linens and cloaks, and there shall be oxen for your milk and meats, and there shall be horses upon which ye shall ride far, and they shall bear your burdens upon the long roads, and ye may keep other livestock as well.

16 And ye must care for your livestock as ye would care for your own sons and daughters, for the beasts of the field and the plain shall keep ye strong and plentiful.

**Treatment of Livestock**

17 Let not any man strike his beast of burden or his livestock and shed its blood, unless to put it to rest after its service in life has been fulfilled and it may no longer bear ye wool or milk.

18 For he that puts to the sword a beast not yet at the end of its count of days has cast aside the bounties which the LORD hath given ye, and he shall be made to work the burdens which the beast cannot in death.

19 For the death of the sheep, his burden shall be three years.

For the death of the cattle, his burden shall be five years.

For the death of the horse, his burden shall be ten years.

20 If he comes to the end of his years of burden and again puts to death a beast not yet at the end of its count of days, he shall return to his burden, and his years of burden shall be twice what they would be for his first offense.

21 If one among ye puts to death many beasts before their count of days are ended and cannot fulfill his years of burden in the span of his life, he and his kin shall be marked by the Founding Titan, and they shall live in bondage to await their torment to live as Pure Titans in service to the Founder, and thus shall the family of the wasteful be redeemed in the eyes of the LORD.

**Fruits of the Land**

22 Now when ye set out into new lands, ye must take with ye food enough for two meals for each man, woman, and child among ye, and with food to spare for one meal each. And upon your journey ye shall eat once at daybreak and once when the shadows after noon reach far, and your beasts shall eat of the grass of the fields.

23 And ye may eat of whatever food ye find upon your journeys in the wild. And of the fruits which ye find fit to eat, ye must uproot these to take with ye upon the journey, that ye may plant them in the place of your final dwelling and keep with ye the bounties of the land.

24 And of the trees which grow in Eldia ye may take their fruits for your meals and their wood for your housing, but ye must not cut down the tree before its fruit has been gathered in full.

25 And for each tree which ye cut in Eldia, ye must plant three in your orchards, and thus the fruits of the land shall not diminish.

**Punishment for Wasting Fruit**

26 Let not any man among ye trample the fruit of the land, for even the bare twig may in a far season bear new fruit.

27 And if any man among ye tramples a bush or cuts down a tree and does not take its fruit, he shall toil in the fields until the land bears new fruits which ye may take, and his toil shall be five years.

28 But verily, ye shall not uproot the apple trees of Eldia, nor shall ye strip them bare of their fruit, but ye shall take only what wood and apples fall upon the earth, and ye shall not plant the seeds of the fruits which ye eat, but ye shall keep them as offering unto the LORD.

29 For it was by the apple tree that the tribes of Eldia gave tribute to the LORD, and it was by the LORD’s grace that ye were delivered from the swords of Marley.

30 Therefore let the apple tree grow where it may, and let the apple tree die where it may. For when the apple trees are bountiful and abundant in Eldia, ye shall know that the LORD looks upon ye with favor.

31 But if the apple tree cannot be found in the lands of Eldia, then the LORD is displeased with His Subjects, and ye will have fallen out of His favor.

**The Star of Eldia**

_**2**_ Now of ye who settle new lands in the name of Eldia, ye shall set upon your works of iron and your coins and your writings the mark of Eldia, and it shall be a star of nine points, and nine shall there be for each Titan which walks among ye, and nine shall there be for each tribe.

2 And this star shall have eight points upon either side, and the ninth point shall point upwards towards heaven where Our Lady looks upon her Subjects seated at the right hand of the LORD.

**Titan Inheritance in the Temple**

3 And the King said unto them, Ye are the people of the LORD, and ye must make offerings unto the LORD as tribute of your faith, even as ye had done when the Lady Ymir delivered ye from the swords and spears of Marley.

4 Now the greatest of your offerings unto the LORD shall be of your own flesh, for once every thirteen years ye must offer unto the LORD the one among ye who holds the Power of the Titans.

5 When the inheritor’s count of years has come to its end, he shall be brought into the Temple of the LORD and chained to the centermost pillar. And from among ye of each tribe ye must choose the one most dutiful in his faith to the LORD to inherit the LORD’s power into his flesh.

6 Now ye shall put the inheritor to the sword, that his blood may be shed into the bowl prepared for the offering, and the faithful shall drink of the bowl, and the temple shall be made empty.

7 And the faithful shall become as a Pure Titan, and driven by hunger he shall eat of the chained inheritor, and the LORD shall guide his power into the faithful.

8 And he shall be reborn of a new flesh, and he shall be the new inheritor of the LORD’s power, and his life shall be numbered to thirteen years henceforth.

**Titan Inheritance Outside the Temple**

9 Now if ye are sojourning the wilderness in search of new land and have not a temple for your offerings, the LORD hath prepared a means for your offerings.

10 Ye shall await the time when the inheritor among ye grows sickly and frail, for with the passing of his final year his life shall leave him as the LORD wills, and he shall lay down to rest.

11 And ere the life leaves the inheritor, ye shall choose the most faithful among thy tribe, and if your most faithful is not among ye or has been slain, ye shall choose whichever is most faithful among your gathering.

12 And he shall go with the inheritor into the wilderness, and he shall lay the inheritor down to rest, and ere the life leaves the inheritor he shall devour his living flesh, and ere the whole of the body has been eaten the faithful shall become as a Pure Titan.

13 And with the flesh of the inheritor within him he shall be reborn of a new flesh, and he shall be the new inheritor of the LORD’s power, and his life shall be numbered to thirteen years henceforth.

14 But if the most faithful among ye lives and his inheritance is not bestowed upon him as a new inheritor is reborn in the wilderness, then the inheritor must lay down his life within the temple or within the wilderness unto the most faithful, and in his way he shall fulfill his duty to the LORD.

**Punishment for the Betrayer**

15 But if the inheritor refuses to surrender the LORD’s power unto the most faithful, then it is the duty of the Nine Titans to take the LORD’s power from the betrayer by force and surrender it unto the most faithful, and the spouse and children and children’s children of the betrayer shall be marked by the Founding Titan, and they shall live in bondage to await their torment to live as Pure Titans in service to the Founder, and thus shall the family of the betrayer be redeemed in the eyes of the LORD.

**Offerings to God**

_**3**_ And the King said unto them, Now when ye go unto the Temple of the LORD to do worship unto Him, ye shall take with ye the gathered seeds of the apple trees of Eldia.

2 And ye shall set in a bowl nine apple seeds, and ye shall mix with the seeds incense which the priests of the LORD shall have ready.

And ye shall set flame to the seeds and the incense, and a scent pleasing to the LORD shall go up into the heights of the Temple, and thus shall your faith be known to the LORD and to Our Lady who is seated at His right hand.

3 If ye have not the seeds of the apples of Eldia, ye may fast for a time of three days and go unto the Temple of the LORD, and ye shall burn the bowl of incense, and then ye may eat again of the fruits of Eldia, and ye shall know that the LORD has seen your faith and is well pleased.

**Day of Deliverance**

4 And the King said unto them, Ye have been freed by Our Lady from the bonds of Marley. Yea, upon this very ground were our enemies sent back into their lands, never to trouble the people of Eldia again.

5 And it is the will of the LORD that this Day of Deliverance shall be remembered until the end of days.

6 Therefore upon the last month of the summertime ye shall make pilgrimage to Mount Ginnun where Our Lady delivered ye from the bonds of Marley, and ye shall bring with ye the fattest calf of your pastures, and ye shall bring the whitest milk of your cattle, and ye shall bring the best of the fruits of your orchards.

7 And in the city of Siegfried in the month of Deliverance ye shall slay your fattened calves, and ye shall feast on their meats, and ye shall drink well of their milk, and ye shall drink also the wines of the fruits of your orchards, and these fruits ye shall also eat in the feasting, and much else ye may bring which pleases the LORD.

8 Now the first day of autumn shall be the Day of Deliverance, for it was this day when Our Lady delivered ye from the bonds of Marley.

9 And on this day ye shall gather in the streets and the courtyards around the Temple of the LORD, and those among ye who bear Our Lady’s gift shall walk in the flesh of Titans, and thus shall the glory of the LORD walk among ye on your Day of Deliverance as it had walked by Our Lady.

10 And when all is finished, ye shall return unto your homes and continue your good works, and in this the LORD shall be well pleased.

**Duties of the Nine Titans**

_**4**_ And the King said unto them, Ye are governed by those nine most faithful whom Ymir Our Lady chose by the will of the LORD, and each bears an aspect of Our Lady which shall endure in flesh upon the earth until the end of days.

2 The Beast Titan of Our Lady is as the ape of the forest, for his arms are long, and his reach is far, and his mind is cunning.

3 Therefore the Beast Titan shall lay siege to your enemies, and with stone and mortar Our Lady’s Beast shall lay low your enemies’ walls.

4 The War Hammer Titan of Our Lady bears her gift of cunning flesh and stone, and through Our Lady’s flesh like stone was made the mighty temple in which ye stand this day.

5 Therefore with flesh like stone the War Hammer shall erect such temples in the fashion of Our Lady’s will.

6 And the War Hammer shall with flesh like stone make mighty weapons of war which Our Lady’s nine faithful shall wield in battle, for the flesh like stone shall long endure after the body returns to the winds, and he shall make other devices according to your needs.

7 The Female Titan of Our Lady is Our Lady’s beauty and her cunning, and she is swift and nimble as the fox.

8 And within her is Our Lady’s voice of command, and all Pure Titans who hear her cry shall flock to her, and so shall be led into whatever lands the Female desires.

9 Therefore the Female shall be as the wind to your enemies which comes before the wrathful storm.

10 The Attack Titan of Our Lady is ever marching in advance, and in him is Our Lady’s will to seek the freedom of her people.

11 Therefore in war Our Lady’s Attacker shall command the legions of Eldia in your Founder’s absence, for the faultless advance of Our Lady shall never lead ye astray.

12 The Colossus Titan of Our Lady is as Mount Ginnun walking upon the earth, and his head is mantled with cloud, and his flesh burns with the heat of the sun. Slow are his steps, yet far is his stride and his footsteps are as thunder.

13 Therefore the Colossus Titan shall be a destroyer of the enemy, and no land but Our Lady’s upon which the Colossus walks shall endure.

14 The Armored Titan of Our Lady is mighty in flesh, and no force upon this earth can break his hide, and his armor is close-knit like the scales of the serpent.

15 Therefore the Armored Titan shall be as a shield for Our Lady’s Subjects, and when the enemy brings weapons of siege against ye, no stone thrown shall topple Our Lady’s Armor.

16 The Cart Titan of Our Lady is swift of foot and enduring in will, and his flesh may remain upon the earth for many days and many nights and yet retain his cunning and his form.

17 Therefore the Cartman shall roam all the lands of Eldia in their need, and he shall be as an everlasting vigil against the unfaithful and the traitorous. And in times of war he shall be as a watchful eye in enemy lands, and on swift feet shall he bring news to Eldia.

18 The Jaw Titan of Our Lady is swiftest of all Our Lady’s Titans with teeth that may grind the mountains into dust.

19 Therefore upon swift feet the Jaws shall bring news swiftly to Eldia in times of war, and he shall be first to charge into the enemy’s land and shatter their walls and their homes.

20 The Founding Titan of Our Lady is the most faultless of will and is the presence of the LORD made flesh upon the earth.

21 Therefore the Founder shall be your ruler everlasting, for the thought of Lady Ymir remains within each of her successors.

22 And it is by the will of the Founder that ye may be made to walk as Pure Titans and thus serve the will of the LORD upon the land, and your footsteps shall shake the earth, and your enemies shall quake with fear of your insatiable hunger.

23 And while the Founder rules in Eldia, ye shall not know fear nor oppression nor ruin, and ye shall walk always in the presence of the LORD.

**Duties in War**

_**5**_ And the King said unto them, Ye are a mighty people, blessed by the LORD and Our Lady seated at His right hand.

2 And many throughout the earth will hate ye and wish to take your lands for their own, and to make ye their slaves, and to burn away the blessings which the LORD hath given ye.

3 Therefore ye must be strong and unyielding before your adversaries. If any nation comes against ye with the sword, ye shall show them the power of the LORD and of Our Lady’s blessings, and ye shall take their lands as payment for their transgressions.

4 When ye go forth to war against your enemy, let the nine most faithful lead your forces into the enemy’s home, and let the Pure Titans go forth first with them.

5 In this way ye shall be left to defend your homeland against the enemy which slips through unseen, and so shall the Pure Titans in their service in war be redeemed of their sins, and in them the LORD shall be well pleased.

6 And when new lands have been taken for Eldia, slay not those who dwell within what towns remain, for in time they shall mingle with ye Subjects of Ymir, and so shall their children and their children’s children join with ye in Our Lady’s kin.

7 But for those who bear sword or spear against ye, those of their armies or those who refuse to offer themselves up unto Our Lady in service, they and their families shall be fed to the Pure Titans.

8 And when ye go into a new land taken from the enemy, do not salt the earth and do not burn the forests and do not poison the wells.

9 For ye must make this land your own, and ye would be salting your own earth and burning your own forests and poisoning your own wells, and your inheritance would be left to waste.

10 And in these new lands ye shall build new temples to Our Lady as ye would in towns settled anew, and in this way the grace of Our Lady shall be known far and wide to the four corners of the earth.

**Punishments Against Violence**

_**6**_ And the King said unto them, Let no man among ye strike his fellow subject without reason.

2 If a man among ye strikes another and his blood falls upon the earth, he shall be bound in chains for a time equal in measure to the harm he has caused.

3 If a man brings harm unto one of age far greater or far less than his own age, the children and the aged, or if a man brings harm unto one who cannot defend himself, the crippled and the sick, he shall be bound in chains for a time twice the measure to the harm he has caused.

4 Also his stores of food and his wealth shall be given unto the family of the aggrieved in measure which shall amend the harms brought unto the family.

**Punishment for Murder**

5 If any man among ye murders a fellow Subject of Ymir, whether or not by intent, he and all his household shall be marked by the Founding Titan, and they shall live in bondage to await their torment to live as Pure Titans in service to the Founder, and thus shall the family of the murderer be redeemed in the eyes of the LORD.

**Submit to Foreign Law**

6 Verily ye are all subjects of the same Lady seated at the right hand of the LORD, and ye must not create strife between your kin. But if ye bring harm unto those of other nations ye shall not be judged by the Law of Ymir.

7 But ye must submit to the law of whatever land from which the aggrieved hails.

**Punishments Against Theft**

8 And the King said unto them, Do not covet thy neighbor’s house or any thing which he possesses, and do not covet the prosperities of his life.

9 For ye are all children of Our Lady, and ye must trust to your own works and know that Our Lady looks upon ye with favor in measure to your faith.

10 If any man among ye takes from his neighbor without his leave, he shall be bound into service for a time equal in measure to the severity of his theft.

11 And the transgressed shall decide for how long the thief shall serve him, and an arbiter appointed by Our Lady’s most faithful shall determine if the time of service is within reason.

**Punishments Against Treachery**

12 Let no man bear false witness against his neighbor, for it is by treachery and dishonestly that the LORD’s chosen should be brought to ruin.

13 Verily, ye are a mighty people, and only by the hand of Eldia shall Eldia ever fall.

14 If any man among ye bears false witness against his neighbor, he shall be bound into service for a time of fourteen days to the accused.

15 If a man’s falsehood brings about the death of another, his service to the accused shall be one year for each life lost to his tongue.

**God’s Covenant with the Eldians**

_**7**_ And the King said unto them, This is the Law of Our Lady Ymir which shall endure until the end of days.

2 Let those who follow me add to it in Eldia’s need, but let no man remove even a single letter from the Law, for it is by the will of Our Lady that ye hear these words spoken, and her will shall be with ye in your Founders until the end of days.

3 Ye shall abide by the Law for all your days, and in this way the LORD shall be well pleased.

4 And this covenant the LORD makes with ye, So long as ye abide by the Law of Our Lady and honor her name, ye shall enjoy many long years on this earth, and ye shall not know sickness not oppression, and truly the grace of the LORD shall be with ye until the end of days.


End file.
